


[podfic] Bitter Resin and Salt

by Culumacilinte



Category: Faerie Folklore, The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Id Fic, Multi, POV Second Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Indulgent, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow him into the woods, you know you want to. Here, aren’t you hungry? One of these little fruits, he’ll hold it to your lips for you (just the barest brush of his fingertips against the skin under your mouth, and his skin is so soft, and he smiles so bashfully, as if it were a mistake). Take his hand, this way, watch the roots. (but if you come in, you can never leave).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bitter Resin and Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitter Resin and Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451531) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



Because I cannot figure out how to make the file work in the embedded streaming player, the podfic is available [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/yx2bu5jyhep8flpc4o4llb2s4cajsz81) for both streaming and download.

 

 


End file.
